The Trouble with the Triple H's
by Reddawn
Summary: A fluke accident at RAW brings about the most anticipated match in the history of wrestling. R&R!!!


  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the WWF, the copyright to the name TRIPLE H, or any thing else of the sort. I am just a simple wrestling fan with a wacky idea for a short story. If I DID, however, own anything associated with wrestling, I'd probably screw it up like Vince Russo screwed up WCW. So without further ado.......  
  
  
" The Trouble with the Triple Hs"  
  
  
Backstage at RAW is WAR  
  
Pat Patterson was making his way over to the Gorilla position (area behind the Titantron) looking for Triple H and Kurt Angle. He eventually saw them talking to each other, getting ready for their main event match.  
  
" Eh, Trip-puhl Echh an' Kuhrt (Patterson has a HEAVY accent), come ovur here, boys, 'Ah need to tulk to yah."  
  
HHH and Angle both gave each other a look of confusion. It was if they were both mentally saying " god, not Patterson, ANYTHING but Patterson!"  
  
They reluctantly walked over to Patterson, who was holding a memo from Mr. McMahon in his hands.  
  
" What's up, Pat?" asked HHH  
  
" Hokay, boys, dis is from Mistah MacMahon hisself."  
  
HHH and Angle nodded their heads, but had NO CLUE what Pat was saying.  
  
Patterson continued. " It sez here dat your piro, Kuhrt, iz goona go off during Huntah's music, Hokay?"  
  
" Ummm....okay," said HHH.  
  
" I wuz talkin' to Kuhrt, Huntah."  
  
Kevin Dunn, the technical director, called over to HHH and Angle. " Okay guys, we're on in 2 minutes, get ready to go out."  
  
" Huntah, just make suh dat when youse go out der, youse looks out for da piro, hokay?"  
  
HHH was still completely confused, but agreed anyway. " Yeah, Yeah, sure Pat, whatever you say. C'mon, Kurt, let's get ready to go."  
  
Howard Finkel was in the ring, getting ready to announce the main event.  
  
" Get ready folks," said Jim Ross, " this is gonna be one hell of a sloberknocker!!!!!"  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall......and is for the WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION CHAMPIONSHIP!"  
  
*huge cheer from the crowd*  
  
Kurt Angles music and Titantron video came on, and a sea of boos from the crowd came with it. Angle stepped out from the curtain, and did his little shtick as he was walking toward the ring.  
  
Finkel again got on the mic.  
  
" AND HIS OPPONENT...  
  
The hard rock sounds of Motorhead filled the arena.  
  
*****TIME TO PLAY THE GAMMMMMMMEEEEE*****  
  
HHH walked out from behind the curtain, with Stephanie at his side.  
  
"....FROM Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 248 pounds and accompanied by Stephanie McMahon-Helmsely, he is the WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION CHAMPION......TRIPLE H!!!!"  
  
HHH went into his little act, taking the bottled water and pouring it over his head. Backstage, Kevin Dunn flipped the piro switch.  
  
" There's the cue....okay guys, light it up!"  
  
A huge explosion of fireworks and piro crashed around the ramp, where HHH was still standing. It caught him completely by surprise, as he couldn't understand Patterson when he briefed him on it.  
  
What happened now is a complete mystery in the realm of physics. A combination of piro, fireworks, Evian brand bottled water, and MetRX bodybuilding supplements ( which HHH is on) caused a chain reaction that almost completely blew up the entrance ramp. Sparks flew, electricity cracked, and the lights went out in the arena.  
  
" OH MY GOD! WHAT IN THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?!" screamed Jim Ross  
  
Medics rushed over toward the ramp. It was pretty banged up, but luckily no fans were hurt. The emergency lights flickered on.  
  
" MY GOD! Where is HHH?!! Where is Stephanie!? For the love of GOD, stop the damn match! Somebody stop it!!!"  
  
Paul Heyman tapped J.R. on the shoulder. " Uhh, Jim, the match didn't even start."  
  
" Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just having 'Hell in the Cell' flashbacks. Are we still on the air? We are? Okay, sorry fans, but there has appeared to have been some technical difficulties. The medics are busily searching through the wreckage of the ramp for HHH and Stephanie. God, I hope they are alright."  
  
Stephanie was shown being pulled up from a ramp pillar by one of the medics.  
  
" Good, there's Stephanie, and it appears as though she is okay. But where is HHH? Where is the Champion?"  
  
" Y'know, Jim," said Heyman, " back in the ECW arena, we always had problems like this, BUT WE WORKED AROUND THEM! IT'S CALLED KAYFABE!!! But noooo, you just go and expose the business. Hey, why don't you just go and tell them that Hunter and Steph aren't really married while you're at it!  
  
J.R. looked over at Heyman. " Watch it, Paul, or your ass will be back promoting events in bingo-halls!"  
  
Heyman bowed down his head. " Yes sir," he meekly said.  
  
The EMTs were then slowly pulling out someone from below the wreckage of the TitonTron.  
  
" Wait, wait, is it, IT IS! Thank god, it's HHH, and he appears to be okay folks."  
  
" Hold it, J.R., who's that coming out with him. It...it looks like..."  
  
The two announcers, and even the crowd in attendance, all gasped at the same time.  
  
" I...I can't believe it," said J.R., " it's ANOTHER HHH! How in the HELL did that happen?!"  
  
The EMTs, Stephanie, and everyone else that was around them stared at the two HHH's, who stared at each other. Just then, another hand reached through the rubble. The EMTs pulled him out, and another loud gasp was heard from the crowd. It was another HHH!  
  
" My God, three HHHs!?! Can somebody please tell me just HOW this happened."  
  
" Well, J.R.," said Heyman, " we always knew that Hunter had a huge ego. I guess when the explosion occurred, his ego split into three different bodies. I've seen this happen before one time. I was in Japan with Abdullah the Butcher and Tajiri once, and this huge wok full of hot onions fell on Tajiri, and then..."  
  
" Dammit, Paul, nobody cares about what happened in Japan! They care about HHH, and I am sure that Vince McMahon is going to get to the bottom of this."  
  
The show was promptly ended, and all the fans went home in disbelief at what they had just seen. The three HHHs were checked out by the trainer, and were all given a clean bill of health. They were then escorted to Vince McMahons office, where he, his son Shane, J.R., Stephanie, and Paul Heyman all waited for an explanation.  
  
" Sit down, gentlemen," said Vince to the three HHHs. " Now, I don't know what the hell happened out there, I really don't think I even want to know, but I need answers."  
  
Vince turned to the HHH to his right. " Just what happened when...uh...you walked through the curtain?"  
  
" Ah relay don know, Monsieur, Ah jes remembur ze lights un ze flashing."  
  
Everyone in the room was dumfounded.  
  
" What...the HELL was that you just said?" asked Vince  
  
The HHH that sat in the middle spoke up. " Hey, why don't you just suck it, McMahon!"  
  
Shane looked at J.R. " Did he just say...suck it?"  
  
The HHH that sat to the left spoke up as well. " You're damn right he did! You office people make me sick! It because of you that I'm always held down, never let into the main event. You all make me sick to my fucking stomach!"  
  
Vince then realized something. " Wait, I get it now. Yes, it is all perfectly clear to me."  
  
" Um, are you gonna share it with us?" asked Heyman.  
  
Vince stood up and addressed everyone. " You see, whatever happened out there split the original HHH into three distinct personalities of his past. These three personalities make up the current 'Game' HHH as we know him now. But instead, we now have the French Blueblood that first appeared here in the WWF. We also have the De-Generation X HHH, and last but not least the HHH of last year, just before he won the World title and became 'The Game' This is the 'It's our time' HHH. Amazing, simply amazing."  
  
' That's all well and good, Vince," said J.R., " but just what are we going to do with them?"  
  
Vince had a gleam in his eye as he answered J.R.  
  
" We are going to have the ultimate Pay-Per-View! I can see it now, we'll call it 'WWF: Personality Complex' and we'll have it at Madison Square Garden! Yes, it will make millions, millions I tells yah!"  
  
  
to be continued..............  



End file.
